Pilot On Rook Island
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: What If Shinji was spending vacation with Jason along with his friend celebrating Riley getting his pilot's license? But things aren't sunshine and rainbows when they get caught by pirates and being sold as sex slaves. Our heroes Jason and Shinji will have to fight their way to freedom. Rated M for the Far Cry 3 material, please read and review!
1. Caught In A Nightmare

Chapter 1: Caught In A Nightmare

(Opening A/N: What if Shinji was spending vacation with Jason and his friends in Bangkok? Celebrating Riley getting his pilot's license, and on their final trip back home...they go on a sky diving trip, but land on a pirate filled island and got captured then are planned on being sold as sex slaves. This story is going to be rated M for blood and gore, strong violence, adult language, nudity, use of drugs, and brief sexual content. Plus for the Disclaimers: I do not own Neon Genesis Evagellion for it is rightfully owned by GAINX and ADV films, and Far Cry 3 is owned by UBISOFT and all of it's rightful owners.)

"Uh, to my brother Riley for getting his pilot's license! Where the hell is that motherfucker?!" Grant said as he, Jason, Shinji, Daisy, Liza, Oliver, and Keith had sambuca shots and were congratulating Riley for his major achievement.

"From my father's black card to my black card!" Oliver said, and the group all enjoyed the vacation that they were on but before they deicided to go home, there was one more thrill seeking adventure they had to go on, sky diving.

But it turns out that when the group landed, the island that they landed on was inhabitted by pirates and they captured them all and had them placed in cages, ready to be sold as sex slaves if the families didn't pay them. Their leader Vaas Montenegro was holding a phone in front of Jason taunting him.

[Jason's POV]

"It must be really magical, soaring through the sky, flying like birds." Vaas said as he held the phone in front of me. "Well, what do we got? We got Shinji Iraki, from Japan. And we have Grant and Jason Brody, from California, huh?" Vaas said as Grant muffled out something and he couldn't because of the duct tape that was worn over his mouth. "Grant, what is it? DO YOU WANT ME TO SPLIT YOU GUYS UP LIKE I DID YOUR FREINDS?! SHUT THE FUCK UP! Okay? I'm the one with the fucking dick! You're in my kingdom!" Vaas snapped at Grant and if I wasn't tied up, I'd smack him a good one.

Then he turns his attention to me and Shinji, this was not turning out to be a good day at all.

"What the matter Jason, why aren't you laughing like you did in this video? Because when you were way up in the sky, you had your finger on the pussy trigger, but down here..." Vaas then picked up a handful of dirt. "Down here, you hit really hard Hermano. I hope your mamas and papas are willing to pay you guys for your safe return. You two pretty white boys and you my Asian friend look really exspenive, and I like exspenive thing. Now you two, moi, (whistle) your tough guy brother/friend we're all going to chill."

Just then, a man wearing a gray suit with a mix between Scottish and South African accent appeared to claim Vaas.

"Oi, Vaas. Stop scaring the hostages, I need you to take care of the rejects." The man said, and his name is Hoyt Volker.

Vaas then went with Hoyt to take care of the so called rejects that he was talking about and as soon as Vaas was out of sight, Grant broke free of his restraints then took the duct tape off his mouth. Then he removed my restraints and then did Shinji as well as we both removed the duct tape gags off of our mouths.

"You guys okay?" Grant asked, and both Shinji and I nodded...now we needed to get out of here while we still had a chance. Then Grant had an idea, he got back into the restrained position and either Shinji or I had to call a guard over. "Okay call the guard." Grant added, then I looked over at Shinji as he got back into position and I did the same thing.

"Hey, over here!" Shinji called out, then that the attention of the guard was set on the three of us.

"What the fuck? You shut the fuck up!" The pirate said, but Grant grabbed him and slammed the guy into the cage killing him instantly. My fear of seeing death came to full fruition.

"Oh god, he's dead. Grant, I don't think I can do this." I said, but both Shinji and Grant had nerves of steel.

"Jason listen, we need to find Riley and the others, and we can't do this without you. You gotta be brave for both Grant, our friends, and me. Do you think you can do that?" Shinji asked, and he was right.

"Yeah, I'll do it. I think I can do it." I replied, and we had to sneak our way out of the camp.

Escaping was the tricky part, Shinji found some knives that could be useful to take down someone without alerting the others to your position. As soon as we snuck into a building, there was a sleeping pirate who just woke up...but he was killed by a knife tossed by Shinji. Then we found a map, a camera, a cellphone, and a tablet. Now we needed to get out of dodge. We went out, but there were a couple of guards blocking our exit. So I tossed a rock and it caused the distraction long enough for the three of us to get out and under a bridge. There a truck passed over us, and the sounds of gunfire was heard and we knew that Vaas was killing people. So we had to keep moving, and as soon as we got to a safe place, Grant laid down a map, and I had no idea where we currently were or what was going on.

"Where are we, does it saying about where the others are?" I asked, and there was something that was really weird going on, it was Vaas and he has seen us.

Bang! A gunshot was heard and Grant was laying on the ground with a bullet wound to the neck, and I tried to supress the bleeding but Grant was fading and he died right then and there.

"So you come here and you think that you can do whatever you want even try to fuck me? You know, I like that, no, I respect that. Tell you what, I'll give you and your Japanese friend a ten second head start. Are you deaf? I said go! Run, Forrest, Run!"

"Jason we need to get out of here!" Shinji shouted as he got a headstart.

We ran through the woods together as the two of us were trying to dodge the trees and animals thatwere lurking in the jungle. We then crawled into a cave and a pirate came out of nowhere and tried to stab me with a knife. But my survival instincts were kicking on and I killed him with his own knife. But it wasn't time to celebrate yet, we needed to get away from the pirates. As soon as Shinji and I got to a bridge, there was a helicopter with a man on the turret. This is so not our lucky day, the bullets ripped through the bridge cutting it in half and send both me and Shinji into the water below. Shinji then grabbed me and held on for dear life. I was about to black out, but then there was a dark skinned hand reaching into the water and pulled the both of us out of the water.

(A/N: This is a start for me, I mean combining my favorite Mecha anime with one of my favorite video games? If this does good, then I'll do a sequel and have Jason be a part of NERV. Just a thought though, anyway leave a review if possible, faves and follows are optional. And to top it all off, Let's have both Jason and Shinji go after Vaas! So, until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Warriors Of The Tatau

Chapter 2: Warriors Of The Tatau

(Opening A/N: I'd like to thank Dark0w1 for the review and follow, now to switch gears, it's time for both Jason and Shinji to embrace their killer instincts. And here's how in the next chapter...starting now!)

"The jungle speaks to the warrior, the tatau will reveal the path." A Liberian accented voice said, and I woke up in a bed noticing that I was getting inked.

And Shinji was standing in the corner of the room and I noticed that Shinji had his left arm tattooed as well. The look on Shinji's face said it all, he wanted to kill the fucker who killed Grant. He looked very angered, and his blood was boiling too.

"I'll never forgive Vaas for what he did, killing Grant only crosses a line." Shinji said, and I have to agree, Vaas killed my older brother, for what reason? I was about to reach over and grab a makeshift knife, but the guy who tattooed me had a machete in his hands and pointed it right at my throat.

"You have the right to take my life, but know, I will also take yours. I'm Dennis." The man said, and he flipped the machete having the handle facing me and I took it from him.

"I'm Jason, and that over there is my friend Shinji." I said, and it turns out that both Dennis and Shinji already met. The only thing was, where were we and how are we going to get our revenge on Vaas. I got out of the bed and Dennis opened the door showing the villagers having a party of some sort.

"Jason, Shinji, welcome to Amanaki Village. Word gets out that you two have escaped Vaas's camp and the war is starting to turn in our favor. Hey, we got Jason Brody and Shinji Ikari, they've escaped, Vaas's camp alive." Dennis stated, and the crowd cheered for the both of us "Shinji, would you do the honors?" Dennis asked, and Shinji handed me a small amount of cash.

"What's this for?" I asked, and Shinji had a smile of a sadistic boy on his face.

"You want revenge for what Vaas did right? You're going to need a gun." Shinji stated, and that was when I started to have second thoughts.

"But I've never killed anyone." I said, and Shinji Placed his left hand on my right shoulder.

"There's an old saying, there's a first time for everything." Shinji replied, and we both went into the shop where we both bought a pair of M1911 Colt .45s.

"Get those radio towers up. They got some top notch weapons that you might want." The clerk said, and we both headed out of the shop, where Shinji showed me the location of the first radio tower.

"I've heard from Dennis, that Vaas and the pirates use scramblers on the radio towers, and there's no way anyone would be able to communicate to anyone throughout the islands, so if we take out the scramblers and connect the other villages, then we'll get free guns. And I could use some better fire power." Shinji stated, and I believe that this is a sadistic version of Shinji, but he's right, if we want to declare our revenge on Vaas, we're going to need to embrace our killer instincts.

As soon as we got to the base of radio tower, there was a lowly snake guarding the base.

"If I may…" I said pulling out my pistol and firing three shots at the snake killing it.

"Well, let's put our daredevil lifestyles to the test." Shinji said as we both began to climb the rickety old and rusted radio tower these things were used in World War II.

Just be lucky that both Shinji and I had our tetanus shots updated. And to make things more interesting there were two count 'em two scramblers that needed to be dealt with. Shinji got on one and I got on the other.

"Ready? 1...2...3!" I said as we both broke into the scrambler boxes and we both in unison turned on the radio tower. As soon as we got the first radio tower up a small portion of our map was updated, plus our free weapon we got was an STG-90. Shinji went down the zipline first followed by me. As soon as we got to the bottom, we were met up with Dennis, he had another job for us, we needed to find some animal skins and plants to make some stuff for our survival. So we headed to a place that we needed to hunt. So we took a car and drove to the spot where we marked on the map, as we arrived, there were some boars that needed to be hunted and plants needing to be harvested. So Shinji did the honors of killing the boar and skinning them and I did the honors of finding the plants we needed. So I found some green leaves, some red leaves and some blue one as well. Shinji shot up a total of four boars and skinned them with such finesse, I mean this kid has no problems with skinning an animal for it's skin, didn't even make him flinch or throw up in disgust. This guy has really got to have guts of steel.

"Is that everything?" I asked, and Shinji nodded, now we needed to head back to Dennis. So we got into the car and I started driving us back to Dennis.

"Say Shinji, when you killed those boar and skinned them, you didn't show any emotion. Is there some side of you I don't know about?" I asked, and he looked at the Colt .45 in his hand.

"Listen to me very carefully Jason Brody, after what happened to Grant...a light switch just turned on and this side of me won't rest until Vaas and whoever his puppet master is are six feet under and becoming fucking worm food for all I care." Shinji said in a cold tone.

"I agree, I'm with you all the way on that my friend." I replied, and we both slammed our fists together, we are in this together.

As soon as we got back to Dennis, we were taught how to make healing syringes in case we get hurt. Plus we also crafted a pair of loot rucksacks to store what we needed along with any animal skins we needed to craft any other things like ammo pouches, wallets, holsters, etc. And it turns out we have enough skills to learn the takedown ability. As soon as we acquired the takedown ability, the phone rang and I answered it.

"Hey we got one of the hostages and we're on our way to the outpost philippe." One of the pirates said, and it turns out Liza was screaming in the background.

"Hold on Liza, we're coming!" I said, and Shinji got on the back of the jeep and I rode shotgun with Dennis, there were other guys who were heading to the outpost as well.

"Who are those guys?" I asked, and Dennis had an answer for that.

"They're the Rakyat, and like you they fight for the island." Dennis answered, luckily we had the Tatau to make us one of them.

He drove us to the outpost where the pirates were holding down, but...Shinji jumped off of the jeep and stabbed the first pirate through the chest with his machete and picks up the AK-47 and having the Colt .45 in his mouth. Pulling the trigger, he sent a hail fire of bullets into the pirates tearing them apart. I also did the same with my .45, and the slaughter ended when we killed all of the pirates and reclaimed the outpost for the Rakyat.

"Liza, we're here! The pirates are all gone!" I shouted banging on the door. And as soon as I opened it, the room was empty, damn!

"Chin up, we have an opening. Besides, we need to see Dr. Earnheardt." Shinji said, maybe he's right.

"Jason, you and Shinji have done good by us, and we need your help." One Rakyat warrior said, and I was wondering what about our friends?

"We're in." Shinji said, and I nodded as well.

Next stop...Dr. Earnhardt!

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well sorry for not updating, been doing other projects as well, so I might be in and out from time to time, so feel free to drop a review! And fave/follows are still optional, and until the next chapter BD666 signing out!)


End file.
